The Last Demon
by Dawnmoon76
Summary: Demon!Percy is found by Poseidon and is brought to Olympus. Hades knows him? Zeus's kids are selfcentered brats, what else is new? (Same story different summary.) (Read the first AN in order to know what's going on!) (NOT abandoned. The app that I use to save files is being touchy. I can't access anything but they're still there. Will update after I recover the docs.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So a few things before we start. Percy is a demon who is thousands of years old. Everyone else is who they're supposed to be. This is after TLO but Thalia took the place of Percy. She wanted thrones for Hades and Hestia and on certain weekends to hang out with their children. Bianca still dies along with Zoe. The Hunters won't show up much so I might not mention the Lt. Uhh, what else? Oh! So Percy will be speaking in a made up language. I made it so it's easy to get what he's saying, besides the flashback. I will have translations at the end. **

Poseidon was walking down a secluded beach at sunset. When a sniffling caught his attention. He walked over to the noise. Walking slightly into the trees he looked down and saw a little boy curled up against a tree.

"Hello little one." The child's head snapped up quickly and his black eyes locked onto Poseidon's own sea green ones.

"Who a-are you?" The boy said with shaky english. There was something to his voice that made Poseidon think that English was not the child's first language. Then what shocked Poseidon was the aura around the child. It flared and he was shocked he felt something similar to his older brother's power. Not in strength but in type.

"I'm Poseidon." He kneeled down as not to scare the child.

"Namma?" The kid looked unbelievably hopeful.

"Sorry?"

"Nakka's brother?"

"I don't know a Nakka or Namma, sorry." Poseidon was at a complete loss.

"Hade-Hades, brother?" The name came awkwardly out of his mouth.

"Ah, yes, I am Hades brother. Is he Nakka?" Maybe that was his native language.

"Yes. T-take me t-to Nakka?" The little boy stood up. He had messy black hair and wore a black ripped cloak. He looked only to be five, maybe younger, but in his world this kid could be thousands of years old.

"Alright." He decided to take the child to Olympus and to the council. After he was able to coax the child's hand into his he flashed them to Olympus and called his older brother first.

"What do you want?" Hades asked. Poseidon never got to answer because a little voice cut him off.

"Tampa! Tampa!" The little boy cheered.

"What?" Hades breathed out as he stared at the small child.

"Do you know him? I told him my name and he called me 'Namma' then asked if I was 'Nakka's brother. He then stammered out your name."

"Yeah, he was some one I adopted, thousands of years ago. I thought he was killed." He bent down and lifted the giggling child onto his hip. A look of disbelief on his face, a barest gathering of tears in the corners of his eyes before being blinked away.

"Tampa!"

"What does that mean?" Poseidon asked.

"It means 'Father'. Let's call the others and I'll tell you his story." Hades said, voice a bit shaky, then sat in his throne and waited.

"Tampa? Mes na co?"

"The others are coming." Hades answered, still staring at the boy.

"Why don't you respond in the same language?" Poseidon asked, watching his brother curiously.

"Human like vocal cords can't reproduce the correct pitches and some sounds of his language. The same as him speaking human languages." It made sense, Poseidon realized. When the child spoke in his native tongue it was wispy sounding. There were growls and clicks that accompanied some words.

"What did he just ask?"

"He asked 'what is happening?'"

The child tugged on Hades' sleeve. "Nee im juna."

"You're hungry? When did you last eat?"

"Jumma kino." Hades eyebrow came together in confusion.

"Big Horse? What does that mean?" Hades looked at his younger brother, who knew everything about horses. Poseidon shrugged helplessly.

"Jumma kino..." He trailed off to think. "Jumma kino finca!"

"Big horse fight?" This made both brothers very confused. But then the Olympians arrived and all looked shocked at the small child in Hades' arms.

The child didn't like the stares, he squirmed in Hades, arms. "Tampa, Mani ra teh starni?"

"They're staring because they don't know you." He then glared at the others. They all sat back and stopped staring.

"Who is this?" Athena asked.

The child interrupted, "Nee im juna!" He complained. Hades sighed and a small glowing light appeared in his hand. It was rust colored and made some gods and goddesses shiver. It screamed murder and insanity. The child however was ecstatic. With both hands he grabbed onto the light and started to...eat it? The others knew that the light was a soul and by the color was an evil one but why would the child eat it?

"This is Perseus. He is a demon. Not strictly connected to any culture." After that the room went into an uproar. Everyone had thought demons had gone extinct after the great war of the clans.

"QUIET!" Hades yelled. The child, Perseus, was trying to bury himself within Hades robes. The soul was a little less then half gone.

"Tampa?" He whimpered.

"It's okay."

"How old is he?" Hera asked.

"By my calculations he is about 3,600 years old. Give or take. I adopted him and the other survivors of the first attack of the war. Only the young ones made it. He came from the Western Clan, also known as the Night Crawlers by nearby humans. He was only a hundred years old and one of the oldest. Only the young ones of that clan can be out and awake during the day. They escaped and I found them huddled together. Perseus here was the one to defend them, even though I wasn't attacking. Then two hundred years later, when I was busy here on Olympus, during the meeting, they were attacked and I thought they were killed."

_Flashback..._

_Hades was walking in mortal world, not something he did often. He was walking through a forest as a shortcut and to hide from mortals. They took one look at him and accused him of raising the dead. Please, it was his job to keep the dead, well dead. Then he heard, not quite a hissing but it was wispy sounding. Looking around a particularly large plant he saw children looking at him, about twenty or more. He blinked in surprise. All looked to be younger than the age seven except one who looked about ten. The ten year old stared at him in surprise before growling and baring very sharp looking teeth. Hades was force to take a step back when the child step forwards. _

_"Mota ra lamca?" The child hissed out. _

_Hades was beyond confused. As far as he knew this wasn't a human language._

_"What?" He asked the little boy with black eyes and hair. _

_"Ra lamca morta?" He questioned, even if it seemed the man before him didn't understand._

_"I'm sorry. I don't know that language." Hade said. The boy snorted and mumbled something. It wasn't loud enough to hear but even if he did he couldn't understand it. The boy stood there and stared off to the side. Hades took the time to survey the rest of the kids. They all either had gold or black eyes, a few having a mixture or one of each. It was weird staring into the eyes of a four year old girl and seeing black and gold blended in one eye. A six year old boy had a gold right eye and a black left eye. _

_Not being able to handle the silence with all the little kids staring at him, especially since none of them were moving, he decided to talk._

_"My name is Hades." He sat down, showing he meant no harm. _

_He was slightly creeped out when all the children perked up at his name. One little boy tried to run forward but was held back by an older girl. _

_"Nakka?" The ten year old asked as he stared at Hades critically. And right then Hades felt a fluttering in his mind. A quick flash of recognition. He has heard that name before. A woman he met once called him that, she didn't speak besides that word. She had blonde hair and the golden eyes of the children before him. He didn't respond though, maybe he was mistaken._

_"H-had-hades?" The little boy stuttered out. He looked a little embarrassed that he didn't seem quite as strong anymore. The children behind him didn't seem to care. _

_When he had spoken his name it sounded distorted and breathless. A younger girl, who was hugging a mutilated doll to her chest walked up next to the ten year old. She grabbed his hand but looked at the god. _

_"A-re you H-hades of the Under-uh, Underworld?" Her English sounded much better, it was that of a child learning to talk._

_"Oh, uh, yes. I am." Hades was slightly nervous. The little girl's speech was far better than a human's should be, she looked only two maybe three. And from that one sentence she sounded far too formal. The little girl tilted her head as if listening to something. Nodding once she focused back onto Hades._

_"P-prove it." She said confidently, her stuttering due to the strange language._

_Hades thought a moment. What could he do that would prove he was the god of the underworld? He held out his hand and a black flame appeared. The hellfire had some of the younger ones backing up. The oldest boy stepped forwards and looked at the fire with curiosity. Then he held out his own hand and fire erupted from it. Hades knew it had to be faked somehow. He didn't know anybody else who had this talent. Before he could move the boy lashed out and burned his right forearm. His own fire went out as he grabbed his arm in pain. But the strange thing was that he couldn't look away from the boy's eyes, which had turned a blood red. No matter how much he wanted to check on his burning arm, he just couldn't look away. The boy squinted then his eyes turned back to black. The burning in his arm stopped and he was able to look away. He was shocked to see that his arm was fine, even his sleeve was whole. He looked back up at the kid. _

_And thus he spent the next few hours learning about demons. It was discovered that the boy was named Perseus and that he was able to open the part of Hades mind that understood his language. It was explained it was because he had a connection to the Underworld. He was told of the ambush and of the clans' fighting. He didn't know any of this and he was told it was because they technically didn't belong to any one religion or belief or whatever you want to call it. After a few weeks of bringing them food he asked them if they wished to be adopted. After they had said yes he built a house for them in the forest and spent his days with them._

_End... _

"When did you last see him?" Aphrodite asked.

"At the end of the...Trojan War. Is that what you meant when you said big horse?"

Perseus nodded. "Jumma kino finca." The soul was gone and he was smiling up at Hades.

"Wait? You mean you haven't eaten since then?" Hades asked in alarm.

"Nom. Nee gina tarpa." He looked sad.

"Captured? By who!?" By now the others were also alarmed. The child just looked so sad. All of the goddesses and some of the gods just wanted to hug the child to make him feel better.

"Hanca Nagga."

Hades glared at his youngest brother. "What!?" Zeus exclaimed, alarmed, why did it look like his brother was blaming him for something?

"Half Zeus. Your children perhaps?"

"What? No!" Zeus defended himself and his kids.

Meanwhile Hermes and Apollo were laughing to themselves. They figured 'Nagga' was their father's name in whatever language the kid spoke. It was pretty funny sounding.

"Hanca mena Nagga. Hanca morta Nagga."

"What did he say?!" Zeus was sweating now. His big brother was really scaring him, even without his helm.

"Half little Zeus. Half mortal Zeus." Hades translated.

"Tampa finca Nagga?" Perseus looked up at Hades then Zeus.

"No I won't fight him now." Hades sighed. Though the translation worried Zeus just a little bit more.

"Can you tell us more about Perseus?" Poseidon asked, he didn't want his brothers fighting.

"Yeah sure. As I told you he came from the Western Clan. He was attacked and he and other young ones fled. His Clan could only be awake at night. The Northern Clan could only be awake during the day. The Eastern and Southern Clan were a mix of both. He was attacked by the Southern Clan. His Clan had special powers."

"Nom! Sa rom frocca tehms!" Hades and the others jumped at the outburst.

"He doesn't want me to tell you his powers. I'm sorry." Hades roughly translated.

"Why is he still so young if he is over 3,000 years old?" Athena asked.

"My guess is it is his defense mechanism. After coming of age a demon can change their ages. My guess is when he came of age, about five hundred years old, he shrunk back down as a defense. Demon children are much more durable. I guess he got stuck or something."

"Tanpa Namma!" Perseus reached towards Poseidon. After recognizing his name he stood up to go to his brother's throne.

"What did he call me?" He asked, curious.

"Uncle." Hades smiled.

The doors opened and some campers walked thin with Chiron.

"What are you doing here?" Zeus asked.

"Today is Friday-" Chiron was cut off when Perseus growled.

"Mortas! Mortas!" He lunged out of his uncles arms and towards the demigods. The demigods backed up and hid behind Chiron, who looked equally freaked out.

"Perseus!" Hades boomed. Perseus froze but glared at the campers.

"Mortas!" He growled again. "Nee mortu mena hanca-mortas!"

"You will not kill them!" Hades reprimanded while picking up the small boy.

"Tampa!" He whined.

"No killing!"

"Hanca-morta Nagga! Teh ra bivral!"

"I doubt she's evil."

"What about my daughter?!" Zeus asked in alarm. He had recognized his name and since he wasn't a girl he assumed the boy spoke of his daughter.

"Teh ra bivral!" He shouted again, this time at Zeus.

"Perseus, not all of Zeus' demigod children are bad."

"Bivral."

Hades sighed. "Nor are they evil. Thalia? Come here." The demigod was very confused on what was happening. They had come up to spend some time with their parents but they walked in to a little boy yelling at them in another language. Nervously she stepped forward.

"Y-yes Lord Hades?" In response Hades knelt down so that the boy could stand but kept a tight hold on him. The boy's ripped cloak showing dirty small feet.

"Mortu! Mortu hanca-morta." The boy lunged forward but was held back by Hades. "Tampa!" The boy screamed.

"No. You meed to learn not all my brother's children are bad...or evil as you put it." The boy stopped then smirked dangerously. His eyes glinting with intelligence beyond that of his five year old body. Suddenly the little boy grew. His clothes growing with him, at the same time repairing themselves. He stopped growing once he matched Thalia's age. Then he was able to throw off Hades and run closer.

Poseidon though was able to grab his hood and hold him.

"Tanpa!" The now fifteen year old looking boy complained. "Nee wen tamt sem fra hanca-morta Nagga na bivral gre rom. Tampa frocca noc hanca-morta na rom bivral. Nee truna ih."

Everyone looked at Hades.

"I want to see if half mortal Zeus is evil or not. Father tells me half mortal is not evil. I trust him." Hades replied while searching his adopted son's eyes for any hints of lies. Detecting none he locked gazes with Poseidon. "Let him go." The sea god let go and backed up.

"Hanca-morta Nagga?" He asked, walking closer.

"Half mortal Zeus?" Hades translated.

"Y-yes?" Thalia cursed at herself for stuttering so much but this guy seriously freaked her out.

He spoke his native tongue with Hades translating. "You're not evil, are you?"

"No. I'm not. Why do you ask?" She stood up straighter, the boy backing up a step.

"You're ancient siblings kidnapped me and burned my remaining family. Every half-mortal Zeus has harmed me or my kin every time we cross paths." A fleeting image of a burning house flashed across Hades mind.

The boy looked slightly miffed at needing a translator but waited patiently for Hades to finish.

"I won't hurt you. I swear-" He cut her off and it took a little bit for the translation to come."

"Swear not by your flimsy river. Swear by the blood of your family. And if the oath is ever broken chaos shall rain down upon you and those dear. Not only family by blood." Thalia glanced back at Annabeth and some of the other campers.

"I swear on my family, adopted and not, to not harm you intentionally." He nodded.

"And may this oath only be dissolved by mutual agreement." He held out his hand and they shook.

He then returned to his previous five year old state. He cloak was ripped again as he walked back to Poseidon.

"Tanpa." He reached his arms up and was lifted by Poseidon.

"Why are you here?" Zeus asked again.

"It's Friday. Remember, after the war Thalia-" Chiron started.

"I'm well aware. Okay Olympians find your children and you can spend the weekend with them, uninterrupted unless there is an emergency." Zeus said as he and the rest of the Olympians shrunk down.

"Mes tou noc?" Perseus said from his adopted uncle's arms. Poseidon looked to Hades.

"Yes, what should we do with him? I have Nico and Perseus here is nearly a full time job." Hades said.

"I can take care of him. I don't currently have demigod children and he trusts me." Poseidon volunteered.

"Yan! Tanpa Namma!" Perseus was smiling up at the sea god.

"Okay so that's taken care of. Let's go. Come on Thalia." Zeus said.

After a minute only Poseidon, Hades, Nico and Perseus were left.

"If he gets hungry just let him into the city. He should be strong enough to hunt." Hades told his brother.

"How do I know if he's hungry?" Poseidon asked.

"He'll say..." Hades motioned for Perseus to speak.

"Nee im juna."

"That means that he is hungry. Good luck! See ya later Perseus."

Perseus had a look of concentration on his face. "D-b-byes, Tampa, Nie!"

"Nie?" Nico asked. The kid was growing on him.

"Your name in his tongue. Most demigods get a name somewhat similar to their own. The gods however get names that are quite different. No one really know why though." Hades shrugged then shadow traveled away with his son.

"Well now it's just you and me. Anything you want to do?"

"Darm!" He exclaimed then frowned. "C-p-par?" He asked.

"Par?" Poseidon asked.

Perseus shook his head still frowning. He made a clicking noise and looked at Poseidon.

"Par-" Then Perseus added the click.

"Park? You want to go to the park?"

"Yemma." Perseus nodded.

"Okay then, sure." Poseidon flashed away.

They arrived in Central Park. It was still dark out and they found a clearing that looked like it had been left alone for years.

He put Perseus down and scanned the area. He decided to sit by the pond while watching Perseus climb trees.

About two hours later Perseus was tugging on a sleepy Poseidon's shirt. It was nearing three thirty in the morning and the demon child looked wide awake. "Nee im juna."

"Huh?" Poseidon blinked. He hadn't been sleeping well due to the presence of a certain sea titan.

"Nee im juna." Perseus said again, patiently waiting for his uncle to comprehend what he was saying.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

Perseus merely threw his hands up and stared, exasperated, at the sea god. The demon scrunched his eyebrows together and Poseidon knew he was going to try and speak english. "Han-" He couldn't find the sound he wanted so he skipped it and hoped his uncle would get it. "-y."

Sadly, it looked like he confused the man more. He growled slightly then stopped suddenly. "Han-" He growled. "-y." He looked mightily pleased with himself. He had substituted the human sound with one in his language. Like with the clicking and the 'k' in park.

"Hangry? Oh, hungry. You're hungry!" Perseus rolled his eyes but nodded and Poseidon couldn't help but think how much more mature Perseus seemed without Hades around. "Well, Hades said just to let you go into the city. You're strong enough to hunt?" Perseus nodded. Poseidon let Perseus go and told him to meet back in the park before sunrise.

Couple hours later...

Percy was snoring contently in Poseidon's arms. When he had come back he scared the Olympian by having blood on his face. After checking for injuries (Hades would throw him in Tartarus if anything happened to his boy.) he asked where the blood came from. Perseus smiled then wiped the blood off on his ripped cloak. A drop fell on his hand and he licked it off. After that Poseidon had figured where the blood came from and didn't question further.

Sunday evening rolled around and the Olympians all met in the throne room with their children. Perseus had walked over to Thalia when she appeared and grabbed her hand. Surprised she followed him. He then grabbed Nico and sat at the foot of Hades throne, Thalia looking uncomfortable until a slight smile from her uncle reassured her. Once the last god flashed in Zeus spoke.

"Meeting is to begin but before we do, Thalia?" It was customary for the children of a god or goddess to sit at the foot of their parents throne. As she went to stand up Percy grabbed the end of her jacket, forcing her to sit.

"Nom, Nie jund Tala ra nec brunca."

"What about me?" Nico asked upon hearing his demon name.

"He says that you and Thalia are his blood. Uh, well directly translated that is. Demons use blood to mean family." Hades translated.

"Why would you say that?" Thalia asked.

Instead of his usual humanish sounding words he growled, which turned into a sort of whine before finishing with a click.

"The Family Instinct." Hades said, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what that meant.

A gasp drew their attention to Athena. "From old documents its said that the Family Instinct in demons is something that tells them when they come in contact with a mortal that will grow to be, like family. It doesn't work on other demons though. It's also very rare."

Perseus nodded firmly and kept a handful of both Nico's and Thalia's jackets sleeves.

The meeting continued but with Thalia at the base of Hades throne instead. Halfway through the meeting Percy had fallen asleep and was leaning against Nico. Thalia was absent-mindedly playing with the demon's hair. Hades smiled down at the trio. He was surprised Perseus hadn't fallen asleep earlier. He technically wasn't that young anymore so he couldn't stay awake during the day but...he didn't know much about the child's time as a prisoner to his brother's children. He was going to have to find out about that.

**AN: Let me know if you want me to continue! There will be an actual plot this was just sort of a set up chapter thing. Only if people want me to continue though. So translations in case you really want to know:**

**Namma-Poseidon**

**Nakka-Hades**

**Tampa-Father (Used also as dad or daddy for they only have one form of 'father')**

**Tampa? Mes na co?- Father? What is happening?**

**Nee im juna-I am hungry**

**Jumma kino-Big horse**

**Jumma kino finca-Big horse fight**

**Tampa, Mani ra teh starni-Father, why are they staring?**

**(In the flashback) Mota ra lamca-Who are you? (and) Ra lamca morta?-Are you mortal?**

**Nom, nee gina tarpa- No, I was captured.**

**Tampa finca Nagga- Father fight Zeus?**

**Nom! Sa rom frocca tehms!- No, do not tell them! (This was not directly translated in the text)**

**Tanpa Namma!- Uncle Poseidon!**

**Mortas! Mortas!- Mortals! Mortals!**

**Nee mortu mena hanca-mortas- I kill little half-mortals.**

**Hanca-morta Nagga! Teh ra bivral!- Half-mortal Zeus! They are evil!**

**Mortu! Mortu hanca-morta!-Mortal! Kill half mortal!**

**Mes tou noc?- What about me?**

**Nie-Nico**

**Darm-Park**

**Yemma-Yes**

**Yan- Yay! (Or similar exclamation.) **

**Nom, Nie jund Tala ra nec brunca.- No, Nico and Thalia are my blood. (family)**

**Just a note I left out things that were long and directly translated a few lines later. And I will be consistant in using the same 'demon' words for human words. So the word 'park' won't magically change from 'darma' to junia or something. Let me know what you think and if I should continue! And please check out 'Dream Catcher' I posted it a while ago but only have one follower. Anyway...**

**REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT! (Please in french) **

**~Dawnmoon**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's the long over due chapter two! So just bare with me. The beginning is kinda boring (in my opinion) and then I realized that it turned really dark at the end. And thank you to ****paulawaldrup****. They motivated me to get this finished before the weekend. As before translations for the demon language will be at the bottom. **

**Italisized is flashback.**

**Normal is present timeline.**

The long and only slightly boring meeting was over and Perseus was awake again.

"Nie? Zum nee bellna mi lamca jund Tala?" Perseus looked up to Nico.

"Huh? What about me and Thalia?" He asked.

"He asked if he could go with you and Thalia. Are you sure Perseus?" Hades asked, worried.

"Yemma." He nodded.

"Alright. Is that okay with you Nico? Thalia?" Hades asked.

"Yes!" Nico smiled widely.

"Sure!"Thalia was beaming at the five year old. Perseus smiled then changed his age. He didn't want to be too little. He decided on ten years old. His cloak was fixed but he refused to wear shoes.

"Hanca-morta tak?" The now ten year old asked.

"Yes. You're going to Camp Half-Blood." Hades answered.

"Hey dad? Why does he say half mortal? Do they have a word for demigod?" Nico asked.

"At the time he was born and where he lived there weren't many demigods. So when his people ran into them they called them half mortals."

"Oh I see. Okay let's go, Perseus. That's gonna get annoying. Can I call you Percy?" The son of Hades asked as he looked down at Perseus. He seemed to be repeating it in his head before nodding.

"Persi!" When Percy said his new nickname it the 'y' turned more into an 'eh' and the 's' was hissed more than anything but it was recognizable.

After that the demigods left, yelling byes behind them as they went down in groups down the elevator. Nico, Thalia and Percy were the last ones to go down and they had the elevator all to themselves.

"How are you supposed to communicate with us? English seems hard for you to speak." Thalia reflected.

Instead of responding verbally he tapped Nico's arm.

"Yes?" He looked down at Percy. Percy motioned him to come closer. Nico then kneeled to be eye level with the demon. Percy's eyes changed to purple and Nico was unable to looked away. From Thalia's point of view it just looked like they were having a staring contest, she couldn't see Percy's eyes. After a few seconds Nico passed out.

"Nico! What happened?!" She yelled at Percy.

"Tiams." He said while holding his hand out in a 'stop' manner.

Nico then groaned and stood up again. "What was that? Why were your eyes purple?"

"Lamca zum getux trandmen noc."

"Ahhhh!"

"What?" Thalia asked, still panicked.

"I understood him!"

"What did he say?"

"You can now understand me." There was a pause where everyone just stared at one another. "That was so weird. I hear it in his language but automatically know what it is in english. How come I can suddenly understand you?"

"Lamca ra temeck le Cranyali."

"I'm from the Underworld? I guess."

"Jain Tampa." Percy said.

"Okay next time I see dad then I'll ask...wait so does that make us brothers? Is he your real father?"

"Nom. Nee im dopt." He said as the elevator reached the lobby.

"Your adopted? Huh, cool I guess." They stepped outside and Percy froze. A car rolled by and he jumped back. Thalia and Nico saw his form flicker back to his five year old state before staying ten. Percy hid behind Thalia as more cars rumbled passed. One honked and Thalia could feel him shaking.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked.

Percy didn't say anything and stayed behind Thalia.

"Percy?!" Nico crouched down next to Percy. "What's wrong?" Both demigods followed the demon's eyes to the street. "Cars?"

Percy made a vaguely confused sound in his throat, never taking his eyes off the cars passing by. Suddenly Hades ran from the building.

"Perseus!" He scooped up Percy and hugged him. Percy hid his face in the crook of Hades' neck.

"What's wrong? Why does he seem so scared?" Thalia asked.

"He hasn't been in the mortal world since the Trojan war. He doesn't know what those things are." Hades nodded his head towards the street. "Perseus, they are called cars. They're fake horses. They help people travel place to place, but faster." Hades explained while petting Percy's hair.

"Dellam?"

"Yes, really. They won't hurt you and there isn't even any in the camp."

"You still want to go?" Nico asked.

"Yemma nee wen tamt." When Hades opened his mouth to translate his son spoke instead.

"Okay. It's not too far."

"Nico how-?" The god of the underworld stared at his son.

"Percy's eyes turned purple and I could understand him. He said it was because I was from the underworld." The demigod said with a shrug.

"Ah yes, he had told me it was because I was connected to the Underworld too. I should have known you'd be able to understand him."

"Wait, so I'll never know what he's saying?" Thalia asked.

"No, when he explained this to me he said some one not connected to the Underworld could still learn the language. It'd be like learning Spanish or French in school or something. Though since you are a demigod it would be slightly easier for you. For a full mortal would be very hard." Hades explained.

Thalia looked happier. "Okay, so we should get going." She said.

"I'll flash you to Camp. Perseu-Percy won't want to go in a car yet. Right?" He looked down at the child he held in his arms. The young looking demon nodded.

The demigods closed their eyes and grabbed Hades' arms. They felt like they were flying before lurching to a stop. They would have fallen to the ground if they hadn't been holding on.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Nico said. Hades set Percy down and he immediately grabbed Nico's sleeve.

"Go talk to Chiron. I'll be available if you need me. Have fun." Hades then disappeared.

"Whelp, let's go." Thalia said as she started to the Big House. The boys caught up and matched her pace. "Uh oh. Here comes Clarisse." Thalia whispered. She glanced at Percy and hoped that the daughter of Ares wouldn't harass them too much.

"Who's he?" She asked as she walked up, only slightly glaring at Percy.

"Percy. He found him on the way back from Olympus." Thalia said, slightly putting herself in front of the demon.

Nico was watching Percy carefully. He seemed more curious than scared, probably because he didn't know Clarisse.

"Thala?" He seemed to have worked hard to make the word sound human.

"Yes?" She asked.

He paused for a really long time before responding. "Who's she?" The s in 'who's' was more of a hiss and 'she' sounded more like 'c'.

"This is Clarisse, daughter of Ares." Thalia answered.

"Why does he talk like that? He's like, ten."

"English isn't his first language. He has trouble speaking it but he can understand it pretty well." Nico said when Thalia paused for too long.

Clarisse just analyzed Percy a little longer before walking away. They then made it to the Big House without anyone else stopping them.

"Chiron?" Nico called into the doorway. Chiron rolled out and smiled at them. He glanced at Percy and seemed to be a bit distrustful of him. No one could blame him though.

"Perseus correct?"

"Perci." Percy corrected.

"Percy." Thalia gave the english pronunciation.

Chiron was nervous. This little boy had tried to attack him and a few campers. He had received word that the demigods wouldn't remember Percy at all. A little Mist manipulation went a long way.

"Percy will be staying at camp." Nico announced.

"Alright. Where will he be staying?" Chiron asked.

"Tampa's fenur." Percy supplied.

"The Hades' cabin with me. Since my father did adopt him." Nico said when Chiron looked confusedly at the boy.

"That's sounds fine. I must also tell you that the gods have erased the little incident in the throne room from the demigods' minds." Chiron informed them.

"Oh good. I was kinda wondering why no one recognized him." Thalia said. Clarisse hadn't been there due to her siblings being there. The gods with more children took turns with each group of their children. Clarisse had gone the trip before.

"Nie, Nee wen tamt sem tak." Percy looked up at Nico before looking at Chiron.

"Percy here wants to see camp. Bye Chiron." Nico said as he walked out the door. Thalia following.

~TLD~

Letting go of a long held prisoner would make anyone mad but it especially made four beings furious. These beings were four children of Zeus. Their numbers grew and shrunk but they were the original four and the only ones that had been willing to continue the experiments.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" A young man yelled at a rough looking biker.

"He saw an _opportunity_ and took it!" The biker sneered, mocking the other.

"Stop being idiots! We need a way to get him back before he spills everything that happened to him!" A beautiful woman shouted. She glared at her half siblings before turning to the other woman. "Can you track him?"

"I might be able to through a nightmare." The black and white woman said. Half her body was pure white while the other was pitch black. Her hair was long but it looked unkempt. There were obvious knots and her mismatched eyes had a slightly crazed look to them.

"Next time he falls asleep be ready." The dark haired goddess said.

"Why can't we just take him." The biker with flaming eyes growled in excitement.

"We need to wait for the right-" The youngest started.

"Opportunity. We know." The other three deadpanned. The youngest pouted and glared at the ground.

"Here's the plan. We will wait for him to have a nightmare, the time where he will be vulnerable and most likely alone. From there we can sneak in and take him." The dark haired goddess explained.

"Of course you got a plan." The biker said, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Why do we need to wait for a nightmare?" The youngest asked.

The one with a plan rolled her eyes but explained. "Because Crazy here can keep him under while we take him. If we didn't wait then he could wake up and fight."

"Don't call me Crazy!" The other goddess snapped.

"We have to get back. Father will wonder why we're gone." The biker said to the goddess with a plan.

She sighed, "Oh joy, another few hours of listening to our family argue." With that the two flashed out, leaving the young god and the dark looking female.

"I'm kinda glad I'm not an Olympian." They handsome young male commented.

"Me too. Now I'm off to monitor some nightmares." She spun around, her black and white dress swirling behind her. She walked quietly, almost floating, away into the hallway.

"Okay then...I guess I wait." And with that the youngest of the four sat down and proceed to continue his job.

~TLD~

"I'm worried Brother." Hades confided to Poseidon once the meeting was over.

"Why?" The sea god asked.

"I'm worried about that prophecy. The one about Percy and Zeus' children."

"Are you worried about Thalia?" Poseidon asked.

"No! The problem is only with Zeus' godly children. Not demigod ones. I'm worried about the others on the council. The entire council is basically made up of his children. I'm worried about them." Hades confessed.

"What about non Olympian gods? Aren't you worried about them?" Poseidon asked as they sat by the pond Poseidon and Percy was at a few hours ago.

"I mean, I know Perseus could take them and I am worried about them banning together but not many of them heard the prophecy. In a weird way hearing the prophecy starts the prophecy. Without knowing the prophecy no one would act and it would just lay dormant until the right time." Hades tried to explain.

"Who was given the prophecy and when?"

"I was, many millennium ago. The mortal holding the Oracle risked her life to come and see me in my realm. She had somehow given herself a quest to come and see me. Once she got here she sprouted the prophecy and passed out. It was a few hundred years later that Apollo got wind of it. But because of it's contents he never told his father." Hades looked pained as he stared at the fish that swam close and brushed against his brother's feet which were in the water.

"Can you tell me it?" Hades studied his brother. Even after he had been banished from Olympus his brother still tried to stay in contact but he had foolishly pushed him away and he had stopped trying.

"'The very last will lie,

Sons and daughters will die,

If the Power is taken,

they will not be forsaken.

She, the middle, shall prevail,

Blood may win or fail.'

I haven't come very far in figuring it out. Who's sons and daughters? Who is the middle? I only know that the 'very last' and 'Power' are Perseus. I don't know what he would be lying about though." Hades looked away from his brother and out into the woods around them.

"Why does everyone think it's supposed to be a child of Zeus? It doesn't say anything about him." Poseidon asked as he levitated a fish out of the water in a little bubble.

"Percy has been hurt by his children for far too long. When Percy was free our brother's children were weaker. When I thought he had been killed their power grew. I think his presence weakens them somehow. Maybe because he's the equivalent of some one from the Underworld and they are children of the sky? They are opposites."

"I don't know. I don't think it's talking about our brother's children at all. Maybe it's all coincidence. Maybe his children are trying to force the prophecy on themselves, who knows." He shrugged and Hades was annoyed and slightly mad at his brother's laid back attitude. "I think it's talking about some one higher than his children."

"What makes you say that?" Hades looked at his brother when he heard the splash of water. The fish that had previously been floating was now in the water again.

"It was an image one of the mages saw. She painted it for us. It was of us; you, me and Zeus. We were all laying, bleeding on the ground. In the blurry background a woman was kneeling, holding her head in pain. Two others were behind her, spears in their stomachs. Another female was doused in blood and a male was reaching for something outside the frame. I had hid it. It was too blurry and vague to tell the other Olympians. But I have a feeling they are connected; the prophecy and the painting. In the painting none of Zeus' children were present. Just us three and the figures in the back."

"A mage told you?" Hades asked.

"Much has changed in Atlantis since you had been there last." With that his brother dissolved before him and was floating away on the breeze.

Hades frown. That was odd. "Brother...what are you hiding down there?"

~TLD~

Nico yawned as the sun was setting. He had been up for a while now. Percy however seemed wide awake.

"Let's go Percy. Bedtime." He said.

"Nom! N-no!" He shouted, nearly frantically.

_"Bedtime Little Demon." The lady smiled, almost evilly. _

_"P-please, n-no." The little demon whimpered._

_The lady became angry. "Do as your told! We saved you! You ungrateful little brat! Do you know what Hades would have done to you?" She softened her tone at the end._

_"H-he would have taken care of me and my family." The demon whispered._

_"NO! He was lying to you!"_

_"Let the little guy go to bed." A new feminine voice said. She smiled sweetly but with a predatory look in her eyes._

_"Let's go. Bedtime." And the demon saw no more._

Nico was panicking...while Percy was panicking. The little demon was backed up against the nearest cabin, the Poseidon cabin, and was curled into a little ball on the floor.

"Percy?" The young demon didn't even flinch. "What's wrong?"

_"Turn on the extractor." Only one of the six beings flinched when the scream of a young child in pain echoed through the empty halls of the lab._

_"Don't worry you can go to bed after this." The oldest of the six said. _

_"Aunt, I don't think it's working."_

_"Patience child. All in due time."_

After feeling the wave of negative emotions coming from near his cabin Poseidon nearly gave his guard a heart attack when he jumped up and flashed out.

"Nico? What happened?"

"I- I don't know! I just said that it was bedtime and he panicked!" By now Percy was breathing heavily, hiding the sobs threatening to burst forth.

_"Now, now. No crying dear. You will be too worked up to go to bed." The voice of the younger female said. His eyes were shut tight, not like he could see out of the left one anyway. His back was sore but no longer held the marks of the 'experiment'. The instruments had cut his eye. He was too weak to heal it. They always did this. Right before bed. They said so he would sleep deeply. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't as young as he liked to appear. He was hundreds of years old. They knew that if they let him have a break that he could escape._

"Brother, I need your help." Poseidon half prayed half called his brother. Hades was there instantly. Persephone in the middle of a tangent.

"Perseus?!" He exclaimed and his wife quickly quieted down. This time Percy did react. He jumped forwards and into Hades' arms. Though, he still seemed to be lost in his own head.

_"There's a guest here. Be nice." The big man growled quietly._

_"And here is where we care for all sorts of monsters. Your pets shall get the best treatment." A strange woman that Percy had never seen before said to a man behind her. Percy liked the man immediately. He had an aura of home. The man had black hair and pale skin. His robe was singing and shifting. _

_"Who is he?" The man asked of the small boy._

_"Oh, he helps out where he can. Mostly cleaning but he has a way with the beasts."_

_The woman who spoke confused Percy greatly. She was also safe but he couldn't tell why. Her eyes were a dark brown and hair was black. The two strangers walked around the corner but he heard the woman say. _

_"Remember Nakka. Remember him..." Nakka? It couldn't be..._

_Later in the night the demon heard a clanking. They never came at night. What was happening? Nakka had returned._

_"Come little one. I know what they're doing. Come with me and you'll be safe." He stood up slowly and followed the man out. Once outside they stared at one another. Sorrowfully the demon locked gazes and his eyes turned purple. The man fell and when he woke up, he wondered why we was outside._

"Shhh, it's okay Percy. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Hades was rocking the young child in his arms.

"Tampa-" He whimpered before letting a sob out. After taking a deep shuddering breath the child stepped back. His eyes glowing purple before saying, "Remember." Without the slightest hint of an accent. Nico and Poseidon were shocked into silence while Hades went into a trance.

"Percy? Wha-" Nico started.

"Tiams." Percy said. But no one knew what they were waiting for.

Hades was staring blankly forward. Suddenly a tear escaped and he fell back. Poseidon was able to catch him.

"What happened? What did you do?!" Posiedon asked angrily.

"Tampa?" Percy edged closer.

"No! Stay away. What did you do?" Nico asked aggressively.

Percy's eyes never left Hades. "T-tampa? N-Nakka?" His eyes were fearful as he looked up at the sea god and demigod.

Hades then started to seize. His body shook and Percy took a step back.

"What did you do to _my_ Father!? What!?" Tears gathered in Percy's eyes.

"Daddy? W-wake up." The demon whispered quietly.

"Apollo!" Poseidon yelled for his nephew. As the sun god flashed in Percy squeaked and backed up more.

"What happened?" Apollo asked.

"He happened!" Nico shouted at the frightened boy. In turn Percy turned to run. Only to run into somebody. He looked up into gray eyes and...screamed. It startled Annabeth and she stumbled back. Everyone's head shot up and campers came out. As more and more people came Percy was swallowed by a purple glow. Then everyone started screaming. Athena campers ran from giant spiders. Ares cabin was fighting all sorts of things that came from no where. Everyone else froze when the light turned red. Everyone screamed in pain before doubling over.

Percy was unaware. He was curled up on the ground crying in fright.

"Perseus." The quiet and hoarse whisper came from behind. Hades was staring at Percy in a new light.

"Come here. You're safe." As Percy calmed the light disappeared along with the enemies and pain.

Percy uncurled and stepped towards Hades. As their hands were about to touch a bright flash blinded everyone. When they could see again, Percy was gone...

**AN: Don't hate me? So I personally believe I made two of the four gods fairly obvious. The other two aren't well known. Ummmm, I will explain the flashback later and why Percy suddenly spoke perfectly. If you are wondering about the hatred of Poseidon and Nico then think of this. A demon that is about 3,000 plus years suddenly changed eye colors and your brother/dad passed out and started having a seizure how would you react? Please ask if you have questions because I might not have thought to answer it in a furture chapter. And now translations:**

**Nie? Zum nee bellna mi lamca jund Tala?- Nico? Can I come with you and Thalia?**

**Yemma- Yes**

**Hanca-morta tak?- Half mortal camp? (Camp Half-Blood.)**

**Tiams- Wait/ Stop (I don't think I ever translated it in the text but it was fairly obvious)**

**Lamca zum getux trandmen noc.- You can now understand me.**

**Lamca ra temeck le Cranyali.- You are from the Underworld.**

**Jain Tampa- Ask dad.**

**Nom. Nee im dopt- No. I am adopted.**

**Dellam- Really**

**Yemma nee wen tamt- Yes I want to**

**Tampa's fenur- Dad's cabin**

**Nie, nee wen tamt sem tak- Nico, I want to see camp.**

**Okay that's it! Oh, by the way I made a tumblr. (Dawnmoon76) yeah same username. I reblog things from other fandoms but I will also: take requests, communicate with non members, amd give you guys updates on the writing process. I also hope that this will help me feel more motivated to write. I want to be closer to you guys. So just look me up! **

**~Dawnmoon**


End file.
